Piranha Skygarden
Piranha Skygarden '''is the 2nd main course in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars, and is located in the first overworld. This stage is a floating garden. To get here, cross over the bridge where are start in the first overworld, and look for the overgrown vines to the right. Jump in the pipe and Mario will be transported here. Like the last stage, this area is owned by the local bob-ombs. However, due to an infestation of hostile plants, it is now mostly abandoned. The stage is made up of many floating islands, some small, and some very large. The smaller ones are all very similar, containing patches of flowers, surrounded by hedges, and containing a wooden arch. These islands are separated by the bigger platforms. Mario starts on one of the bigger ones next to a bob-omb buddy and, as the bob-omb says, an abandoned gift shop. Next to this island is a much bigger one that Mario can get to by scaling platforms along its wall. This central platform contains a Chain Chomp and more small islands. One of these small islands connects with a bridge which leads to a tall side tower. Note: There are only 4 Giant Piranha Plants in this level '''Levels Star 1: Of Flowers and Overgrowth The name of this star is misleading. Mario must get half way up the island and uncover a star under a box. Mario does not '''have to kill the giant piranha plants. From the start locate a giant wall with platforms. Climb up these to reach the roof of the central block. Pass the '''blue coin switch '''and locate a small island suspended just head of it. This platform not only has the bridge leading to a distant tower above it, but also a wooden crate (not an "!" block) with the star inside. '''Star 2: The Hills have Stars Mario reach the top of a floating tower. Head to where Star 1 was located. If Mario jumps onto the hedge, he can each a floating bridge which leads to the tower island. From here it is a simple climb to the cap, and then 2 sets of wall kicks to reach the star near the top. Star 3: The 5 Arches Mario must discover secrets under wooden arches. There is an arch on each of the 5 small floating islands. One of said islands is in a place where Mario can not get back, so leave it for last. Their locations are as follows: # Behind where Mario starts # Behind the "gift shop" # Off the top of the central platform # Off the top of the central # Floating off in the distance, the star spawns here and Mario can not get back from here Once Mario discovers all 5, the star appears under the final arch. Star 4: Piranha Skycoins Mario must collect 8 red coins (6 in v4.1) scattered around the islands. Their locations are as follows: # On the small island behind the start # On the small island behind the "gift shop" # On the first platform that leads to the top of the central wall # On the lowest layer of the top of the central platform # On the layer directly above the last coin # On one of the small islands on top # On the other small islands that leads to the floating tower # On the lowest part of the tower Once Mario collects all 8 (6 in v4.1), the star appears next to the Chain Chomp on the central block. Star 5: Magic Teleportal Room Requires Vanish Cap from course 3! '''Mario must use the Vanish cap to enter a room with a warp. Head to the floating tower (Star 2) and locate the Vanish cap near the bottom. Before you grab it, look for a dark grey spot off the side of the central platform, as that is the wall to go through. Grab it, long jump, then jump off the edge into the dark gray area. At the end of this new room is a small indent, which will warp Mario into the gift shop with the star. '''Star 6: The Perfect Jump After getting Star 2, Mario might have seen this star floating in the middle of the sky. Get to where Star 2 was located (on top of the giant tower island), stand near the star, and long jump into the sky and try to land on it. There is also a Wing Cap in the level if Mario needs any help. Enemies * Venus Fire Trap * Goomba * Chain Chomp Trivia * Just like the last level, there is an unknown power-up that has no level associated with it. * For name of the second star is a reference to the quote "the Hills have eyes" ** This quote is relevant in the Mario Universe since hills in many Mario games actually have eyes. Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Shining Stars Category:Level Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Super Mario Land